The Dark Shadow
by MeMyBooksAndI
Summary: When Krista is out after curfew with her friends on Halloween they take her to a haunted house by the cemetry. They abandon her and strange things starts to happen.


**This wasn`t originally a fanifc, so the characters may not always stay in character. And I`m Norwegian , so if there`s any mistakes plese let me know. **

I heard the bell ring in the curfew. Everything went dark. Even the lamp posts got dark. In every normal town, that wouldn't happen. In this town at 10 pm everything went dark. I was used to it, but I had never been out when the bell rang before. Now my friends made me. It was Halloween, something we didn't celebrate. No one knows why, but maybe we'll find out someday.

"I want to go home", I said. I was taught to not be out after curfew, and I didn't like to break the rules.

"Come on, Krista. You're in one of the founders family. You have to come", Jean said and smiled at me. I bit my teeth together and tried not to just walk away. I loved my friends, but if I didn't do this, they would humiliate me for the rest of my life.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I was sick of every stick that ripped my face.

"To the old house in near of the cemetery. No one lives there so it's the perfect place to throw a Halloween party", Sasha replied to me with a big grin.

"A Halloween party? What's the point of that? We don't celebrate Halloween." Now they had stepped far over the line.

The house we saw when we came to the cemetery wasn't pretty at all. The windows were broken, it had no door and half of the floor was gone, literally gone.

"This was not what I expected", Jean said totally surprised.

"Of course not. This is a ghost house. And you expected a house, like the one you live in. Can you now see why I didn't want to come?" I was waiting for an answer. It got so quiet that I could hear my own breath. Then I realized that they were gone. My friends had left me here, with no clue of where the road was or what I was supposed to do now.

"It's so dark that I can't see very far in front of me, but when a cold chill past me by and I heard a soft, sad cry soon followed by a dreadful moan, I knew that I was not alone", said a whispering voice. I knew at once that it was my voice. I said that. A soft, sad cry appeared in the shadows followed by a dreadful moan. I knew now that I was not alone. What I had said happened. The chills crawled up my back. I didn't know what to do or where to go. A dark shadow appeared in the doorway. A scream so high that all the neighbors could wake up, came out of my mouth. The shadow disappeared. I stood there. Still with no clue of what was happening, what to do or where to go.

I decided to go into the old house. On the inside there were a lot of beautiful things. Some of it was broken and some of it wasn`t. The one thing I saw was a beautiful casket. It was covered with colorful flowers. I tried to open it, but it was locked. No key was to be found.

A cold wind blew up in my face and I lost the casket. It fell to the ground and crushed. I couldn't help it. There was nothing to do. I failed, like always. The dark shadow appeared again. I had to say something. "I-it wasn't my fault", I said scared. Tears ran down my face, I couldn't help it. Actually I was more sorry for the casket then I was scared. And I wasn`t excatly sure why.

"I know. You haven't done anything wrong. You don't need to cry because of that. Cry because you broke the rules about the curfew. Your friends are home, so what are you doing here then. They left you. They don't like you. Take that from someone who knows", a hoarse voice said. I shook the chills of me and tried to keep my voice up.

"Don't try. It won't work. You're here. I'm here. We're both here. You can't do anything. You don't know where to go." The voice got angry and terrifying.

"Y-You can't do me anything. You're not here. You don't exist." I tried everything just to keep the voice away. I thought if I didn't believe it was there, it would go away. I was wrong. It was there. Even if I didn't want it to be.

"You can't make me go away, little girl. I live here. After the curfew, me and my friends rule this town. You can't do anything about it. It's just how it is. Humans. Don't know anything. This town is not what you think. You don't want to live here if you know. We know why you don't celebrate Halloween, why you have the curfew, why it gets dark exactly 10 pm, and we know why none of the lights work. We know everything. Don't think you can do anything about it." I was shocked. That was not what I expected.

"Krista!" Jean's voice was loud in my ears. I tried to ran out of the house, but the dark shadow didn't want me to.

"JEAN! I'm inside the house", I roared back. The dark shadow didn't like that.

"Why did you do that? That was not a part of the plan. Jean is not in one of the founders family", the shadow said mad.

"I'm not into you're stupid plan and what are you going to do with the founders family?" I asked suspicious. When he didn't reply I didn't know what to do. I wanted to know, but I also wanted to go home.

Suddenly, Jean stood in the doorway. He was sweat and breathed heavily. Probably by running and trying to find me. "God Krista. What have you done?" he asked me mad and worried.

"I have been here and done nothing. You left me. I had no clue of the way back." Now I was mad.

"Then come. We need to get home. This town is really awful at night. After the curfew, it turns around."

The dark shadow had left. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go now. Please, I don't want to be here anymore." We left the old house, passed the cemetery and back home. It was way better. The only thing that I wanted now, was to know what the dark shadow meant with everything he said. With the founders family and everything else.


End file.
